Blood
by Inferno91
Summary: Rei does charity work and meets Mariah, instantly falling in love with her. Unfortunately, her father dislikes him for his race. Note: Rei is only partially chinese here so... sorry... ReiMariah


**BLOOD**

**By: Eternal-Eclipse**

Eternal-Eclipse: Okay... so everyone used to know me as S-b-n or Spell-binding-nightmare but they took out my account, so I'm Eternal-Eclipse now. Okay? I know some people like my KaiHilary ficcies but I made a ReiMariah this time... I'll be reposting all of my others fics too... please review them... again of you've read them... sad... just when my fave author reviewed me, then they got my account deleted... cries how evil!!! Oh yeah... Wild-Roze... do you know her? She's my fave author! She's awesome! Read her fics and review them! Although I've only read her beyblade fics... coz I dunno the topics of the others, they're AWESOME!!! Anyways... on with the fic... I made Rei half-Chinese here so... don't complain!

**SUMMARY:**

Rei does charity work and meets Mariah, and falls for her instantly. Unfortunately, her father doesn't like her. An accident happens one night that almost caused Rei's death... and he didn't even got to ask Mariah how she felt for him... read and review please! (Sorry if the spacing sucks...)

** REI'S POV **

I love her. I mean, I really love her. I know she loves me too. The only problem was, we cant love each other. At least until it happened

It all started on a typical summer day. I was out doing charity work when I first met her. She was also involved in the same charity that I worked for. It was my first year there so I was not familiar with the place. That is why I decided to speak to her.

"Hi" I said. "I'm Rei".

She looked at me for a while before she replied. She said to me "Hi, you must be new here. My name is Mariah. Nice to meet you Rei." She spoke to me in a voice that I loved and a smile that I adored. Her eyes met mine in a manner that only happens in the sweetest romantic movies. And there, it all began. One thing I really admired about her were her cheeks. I never knew that someone could have cheeks like hers. They were rosy and unique. I have to admit, that was the first time that I noticed a girl's cheeks. Her hair was a little below her shoulders and they would sway with the wind, and then return to their perfect position as if newly styled by a pro. She was about 5 feet. A foot shorter than I am, but it didn't matter. She had cute arms and they way that she moved them never failed to catch my attention. In a word, she was... captivating!

I'd spent each day helping her out as she did her routines. At first, I did not think that I'd be falling for someone there but I the more I saw her, the more I was certain. I guess it's in the way she keeps my noisy world quiet whenever she's around me.

Towards the end of summer, my family and I went out of town to unwind and relax. I missed 5 days of doing charity. Its funny, but I missed her. I missed her voice, her arms, her cheeks, everything. From the time I was packing my things up to the time that I unpacked them back home, I was thinking of her. As soon as I met her again, I told her, "Mariah, I like you." I told her in no special way, nothing fancy. I figured it would me more meaningful if I told her straight. As expected, she was shocked. She started to sweat. I knew she was not expecting that.

She said, "Rei, I'm flattered and all but I can't say anything to you right now."

"Why not? Don't you want me to like you?"

"It's not that" she said "you know that I'm Chinese and my dad wouldn't allow it."

Millions of things swirled around my head. I couldn't think of anything to say to her. Finally, I replied, hopefully, "I'm Chinese too, well, one fourth..."

"That would not pass for my dad, you see, he's very strict about these things. I'm sorry." And she turned and walked away.

My heart stopped beating. It seemed that what she said became clogs in my arteries. I went after her; I tried to find an excuse. I told her that it didn't matter. I told her that maybe if her family got to know me, they'd like me. She turned around again and shook her head sideways. The world slowed down as her head was turning left to right. Tears started to build up in my eyes, but, none fell. I didn't want her to see that I was crying.

Weeks passed and school had already begun. She became an inspiration to me because I thought high grades would impress not only my parents but hers as well. I got on the honor roll right away and I did not stop there. My grades continued to climb. I was happy, and she shared in my joy. But all my efforts were in vain because they seem to have changed nothing.

One day, as if fate suddenly switched sides, the phone rang. It was her mom. When I answered it, the voice said "you know, I like you. My daughter speaks of no one else but you. If not for your race, you'd be perfect for my daughter." I was surprised. I was not able to say anything for the next 20 seconds. Then her mother continued "don't forget, I am a girl too, I know what it is like to fall for a guy. And I want you to know that I am on my daughter's side." I was able to get only two words out of my mouth "Thank you." And then she hung up.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Mariah's mom's words kept on playing back inside my head. I wasn't sure if I was happy or sad about it. I only knew one thing for sure, I gained an ally.

Months passed as I got closer to Mariah and her mom. I later became close enough to call her mom Auntie Mary. Auntie and I were secretly talking to each other and planning events that would involve Mariah and I. Nobody ever knew that that was going on. I would know everything that happens to Mariah and auntie would know everything that happens to me.

Mariah and I went out on frequent group dates with some of our friends. It started with 6 people and every time, the number went down until only the two of us were going out. We were comfortable with each other already and we were already sharing personal information with each other. Our relationship, though only on a friendship level became somewhat mutual. I liked it but I wanted it to be more.

Up to this point, I knew that I love this girl. However, she hid her emotions from view. Due to this, I wasn't sure if she also felt the same way. I resorted to asking her mom. I called her one day and I asked if Mariah has confessed to her that she feels something special about what we were having. She replied right away saying that even she does not know. Mariah was really sealed up when it comes to these kinds of things.

One night, I woke up at around 2 in the morning. I knew why I woke up. I have to ask her how she feels. Opportunity gave me lots of time to ask her how she felt but I always choke before I get the words out. Finally, I thought of a way how. The next morning, I went to her mom's office. I asked auntie for a favor. "What is it?" She asked. "well, I was wondering if you could put this on Mariah's bed while she's sleeping so she will see it in the morning" I answered as I handed her a brown envelope. "What's this?" she asked. "Um... it's the invitation to our senior's ball" I said "I want to surprise her when she wakes up." I continued. "What if she asks who put it there?" Her mom asked while smiling. "Just tell her you don't know and act surprised too. I'll be the one to explain to her." I said while returning the smile. The following morning, Mariah called me up. She said she'd love to go with me to our ball. She never asked how the invitation got there. I was wondering why but I thought that maybe she didn't care. Maybe she's just happy it was there. And of course, I was happy that she agreed to go. I didn't have to worry about getting her mom's consent because she also helped in the "crime".

Auntie Mary and I planned everything that will happen during the day of the ball. Every detail of the day was thought about. From the time that I dress up, to the time that I close my eyes to bed. She helped me pick out a tie, a suit, and a new pair of shoes to match Mariah's gown. Everything was perfect.

The night of the ball came. I picked her up from her house and the first thing that greeted me was their dog. It ran around my pants getting its fur all over it. Even their dog liked me. I was picking the fur out of my pants when the maid opened the gate and showed me into the house. When I reached the living room, there she was. There she stood in her beautiful purple dress that brought out the glow of her face. There she was, in her wonderfully styled perfect hair. I couldn't believe that the person I was looking at is to be my date for the night. I couldn't speak. When all my words came back to me, I was finally able to tell her how beautiful she is. I also noticed that her cheeks were more beautiful than ever. Auntie helped Mariah pin the boutonniere on my coat's lapel. They had a real hard time because I was so tall. It was actually fun watching from my point of view because I got to look at Mariah's rosy cheeks and smell her fragrant hair. She was really having a hard time and the rose fell around four times before we finally got into place.

Then, the unexpected happened, her dad saw me. "Who are you?! Are you the one taking my daughter out?" He asked. Shaking, I replied "uhm... yes sir." "You better listen to me, this is the first and last time that I will see your face here in this house. Understand?" He asked with such brutality. I was only able to nod and I was sure that I almost needed a new pair of pants. Luckily, before her dad could say another word, auntie interrupted saying "you two better go. You're almost late for the ball." And, still shocked, I also answered with a nod.

As we walked out of their house, I knew that that night was the night that was going to change my life forever. I was already planning to ask her about her feelings for me.

The march towards the car was like that of a funeral's. Her dad positioned himself directly behind me as if he had a knife to my back. The rose fell again so I bent down to pick it up. As soon as I reached for the flower, a guns shot echoed in the air surrounding us. I fell. Everything went dark. I wasn't able to ask her.

I'm not sure what happened next. All I remember is waking up two weeks later in the hospital. The first person I saw was Mariah. "He's awake" she exclaimed. I was thankful that I could still hear her voice. She also said that my parents went home to rest for awhile so they took over to watch over me. When I looked around, I saw auntie beside her and her dad lying down on the adjacent bed. I asked "is he ok?" Mariah said "yes, my dad's fine, it's been two weeks. He's just getting some rest." And then auntie continued "you see, he lost blood too." "Lost blood too?" I asked confusedly. "Yes, you lost a ton of blood due to that hole in your chest. He gave you some of his." Mariah replied. At that point, I was even more confused. "Hole? In my chest?" then they explained to me that someone hired gun men to kill Mariah's father. Fortunately, well at least for the dad, the bullet hit me instead because I blocked the path of the bullet as I stood up again. After hearing the story, I asked "Is he alright?" Auntie Mary said "yes he's fine. He's just a little dizzy after the doctors took blood from him" Mariah continued, "he volunteered to give you some of his blood since you lost too much." I was surprised to hear that. It seemed that I was already accepted into the family.

When the dad woke up, he told me, "You take care of my daughter alright?" And that was it. I got the permission. He continued "you have my blood in you now, I guess it's okay."

I'll always remember that day. The day that my life almost ended just to make way for a new beginning. The eight day of March year two thousand and three. Now, it's almost two years since it happened. Mariah and I are still together and still as close as I was to death that day. I kept the bullet. I had it made into a pendant which I wore near to what it tore so that I would always remember our love. Someday, I'd look read this story and remember how one tiny step brought me not only close to death, but also to the best thing about me, Mariah.


End file.
